What Being a True Geisha Means
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if Sayuri didn't go and break poor Nobu's heart, and actually let him become her danna? Nobu/Sayuri


**What Being a True Geisha Means**

**Summary: What if Sayuri didn't go and break poor Nobu's heart, and actually let him become her **_**danna**_**? Nobu/Sayuri**

_**Memoirs of a Geisha**_

Sayuri didn't wish to make Nobu her _danna_; she only wanted to be Chairman's. She was a geisha however, so this made it difficult. Mameha had done so much for her, yet she wanted nothing more than to be close to the Chairman. It made Sayuri think of Hatsumomo. She also thought of her sister who left her behind to make a life of her own, how she missed Satsu.

As she thought of Satsu, she thought of her mother and father. She thought of her old self, Chiyo.

Hatsumomo had done some nasty things with another boy, who she had called "Koichi". She shook her head as she tried to get herself under control. She would be strong.

She faced Nobu who seemed angered, why confused her till she was asked if she was going to see the General. "Do not disgrace me again," Sayuri said as she cleaned his hand since he had broken a cup and caused himself to cut his hand.

"Can't you see?" Nobu asked, staring into her eyes. "I want to become your _danna_."

She didn't want to have _Nobu _as her_ danna_; she wanted the _Chairman_ to be it.

Once she had the chance to leave, she went straight to her older sister, Mameha. "You would be very lucky to have Nobu-san as your _danna_." Mameha said, brushing her hair. "You said yes."

Sayuri wasn't sure, but she ended following her sister's request since Mameha made her who she was that day, and she would always follow her. A few days soon pass, and mother asked— well told her that Nobu was asking to become her _danna_. Mother seemed so very happy, and Sayuri quickly got ready.

She left once she was ready, and stood waiting for Nobu. When she heard his voice, she turned and forced a smile upon her face. "Hello Nobu-san,"

"You look so beautiful, Sayuri. Just like always." Nobu replied, smiling at her.

She wished a goodbye in her mind to the Chairman, and forced out a yes when Nobu asked her to let him become her _danna_. He smiled at her, and soon leaned over to kiss her lips. She let this, and returned the kiss since that was what she should always do.

As Nobu brought her to a simple motel, she wondered what he had in mind. She soon found out when he requested for her to join him in his bed. She allowed this, since that was what you did for your _danna_. Well she lay on her back, letting Nobu take her, she thought of Chairman.

…

As the months went on, Sayuri learned to be happy that Nobu wanted to be her _danna_. He was kind to her, and never asked for too much. She did as he asked, though he never asked for more than time for them to have a nice chat. She liked that.

She never forgot about the Chairman that was for sure. She didn't think she ever would. He was her first love.

Sayuri woke one morning well Nobu was on a business trip with the Chairman, she bolted towards the toilet and threw up. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, and so she went to a doctor who turned out to be Doctor Crab. She was shocked.

"What seems to be the problem, Sayuri?" Crab asked, eyeing her.

She shifted, "I've been waking up every morning and then threw up. I don't know what's wrong."

His eyes slightly widen. "Have you and your _danna _be up to…. 'Things'?"

She wasn't sure what to say. She blushed however. "Yes….Nobu-san and I have been, he is my _danna_."

Doctor Crab then smiled; forcefully she could tell. "I believe what is wrong, actually isn't that bad but I believe you are pregnant."

Sayuri slightly froze. Pregnant…? With Nobu-san's baby…? "W-what?" she whispered, shocked.

She didn't notice that she placed her hand on her stomach, wondering just how she could have let herself become pregnant. What would the Chairman think?

"Sayuri," Crab said, causing her glance up. "This is something you should be happy about— unless you wish to keep going as a Geisha."

She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she couldn't kill the life of a poor innocent baby.

"I am Geisha, but I cannot kill a baby." Sayuri finally said.

"Then you'll be becoming a mother." Crab said, not really a question.

She nodded, "I guess I am."

….

Mother was angry, and yelled a lot at her. "How could you let this happen?"

Auntie could do nothing to calm her down. Sayuri kneeled before the older woman. She took in a deep breath. "I cannot kill something so innocent. If Nobu-san does not wish to have a child, then I will have no choice but to kill it."

"But you are Geisha!" Mother shouted, angrily. "Geisha do not have children!"

Sayuri couldn't fight with this mother. "I will speak with Nobu-san and see what he has to say about this. You cannot make me kill this baby."

"But Nobu-san can?" Mother asked angrily.

"Nobu-san is the father, it is his choice." Sayuri replied.

…..

Shortly after telling Mother, Auntie; Sayuri went to talk to Mameha. Mameha had stared at her strangely for a few minutes till she asked if Sayuri was happy. "How can I not be happy? I owe Nobu-san my life."

Mameha nodded her head as if to answer, and then asked if Sayuri was ready to have a baby.

"Nobu-san is my _danna_, I will make it."

Her sister added that she wished her luck, and then told Sayuri that she had to leave.

…..

When Sayuri turned 5 weeks, she went to talk to Nobu who had come to visit her and then he began to kiss her neck, murmuring how he missed her. She forced herself not to push him away, and as he went lower, she gasped. "Nobu-san, I must tell you something."

"What?" Nobu didn't stop kissing her neck.

"I…I'm pregnant." Sayuri closed her eyes, wishing not to see his face. "I cannot kill it since it is so innocent but I will if Nobu-san is displeased."

He finally stopped his kissing, and she felt him pull back. "Is it my baby?"

She nodded. "I have not slept with anyone but Nobu-san."

She didn't know what happened next, but then he whispered, "Open your eyes for my, Sayuri." Sayuri did as asked, and then he smiled. "We're having a baby."

She nodded and then tears of joy formed in her eyes. Nobu wanted the baby.

…

Months later, Sayuri gave birth to a baby boy and shortly after, Nobu asked her to become his wife. Geisha do not get married, but she couldn't say no to him. Nobu had given her so much…. And he wasn't married to anyone else.

When they were wed, he asked for another baby since their son who was now 5 months, and he wanted more children before he was too old. She whispered a yes, and then they made love for hours.

When that baby was born, it was a girl. Their son, Hiroto wasn't pleased to have a baby sister but Nobu changed his mind mostly. They named their daughter Kazuko. Sayuri was pleased, but didn't wish the life of a Geisha to Kazuko because it wasn't the best, but time would only tell.

Hiroto looked more like his father; tell Kazuko looked more like her mother. Both children however, had their mother's eyes. Nobu was very pleased.


End file.
